Bitten
by jmk9224
Summary: Ace decides that for his summer before high school to go camping in the woods. His life changes however when he is bitten by a werewolf. The local pack who was chasing the rogue takes him in now Ace has to deal with a new school and being a werewolf. Werewolf!AU
1. Chapter 1

Hope you all enjoy this story!

Summary: Ace decides that for his summer before high school to go camping in the woods. His life changes however when he is bitten by a werewolf. The local pack who was chasing the rogue takes him in now Ace has to deal with a new school and being a werewolf.

* * *

Chapter 1 Bitten

Ace yawned as he stood up in his tent or hunched over as it was too small to stand up. It was his second day of summer vacation after two months he would be a high student.

Though it would not change much. He lived at Dadan's orphanage, had since he was born. His mother died giving birth his father never claimed him so he was stuck there.

Dadan ran the sole orphanage in the city. There was a high turnover rate for the orphans, he was the longest one who had stayed there the rest left in at most 9 months.

Even though babies typically go adopted quickly he never did get adopted when he was placed there. Around 5 years ago he gave up hope of ever being adopted by anyone. Parents were just not interested in him for some reason. Dadan gave up on him even earlier than that. The women had tried everything to get him adopted even offering to pay parents to take him or waiving the adoption fee. No one would, he was there for 14 years.

As such he was allowed more freedom than the other orphans. He didn't have many friends among them anyway as the high turnover rate and many left before he could get to know them.

The other's that stayed either went to camps, got jobs, or internships for the summer. None appealed to him.

He opened the door to his tent and went out. He was almost to his camp site and should be there by the end of the day if he moved quickly.

Since he had no real reason to stay in the middle of the city and stuck doing nothing or worse forced to get a job, he decided to go deep in the mountains.

The campsite he had found a month ago online looking at maps of the area. Everyone else was talking about what vacation they were going to go on or what they were planning. He decided that he didn't want to be stuck in a city the area he found was a cave that was uphill to a river. It would keep him dry better than the tent would.

He packed up his campsite and loaded his bag. He was already pretty deep in the mountains and off the path that normal hikers would take. He didn't want to be bothered by a lot of people this summer. If he had an emergency he could get to another path that hikers normally took and get help there.

His camping equipment was acquired over the years from various sources. Dadan normally didn't indulge them that much but as he was there for so long he was able to get things though her.

Starting the long trek through the woods again he found the river that would take him to the cave.

It wasn't too hot out for him to go through the woods. He would need to take a break though when it got too hot then he could rest and eat something.

He had enough food to last him a few days but he would need to hunt to supplement it he was planning on staying out here for a long time.

He had a basic cell phone that lost signal the minute he went a few miles into the woods he figured it was the cheapest model that the women could find in the store. But regulations for the orphanage stated that he needed to bring it with him if he was leaving the town. Usually that meant for class trips incase something happened but it applied here as well.

His tent was a small one person tent that fit on the top of his bag. He never really used it or needed too unless the nights would be cold. Soon the nights would be warmer and he wouldn't need it at all.

He continued into the woods. If he was not mistaken, he could keep going for another few hundred miles there was a town.

Not that he would be going there anytime soon. He would have to hike all summer to get there.

* * *

His paws hit the ground hard, trying to speed up.

That damn rogue werewolf was still ahead of him. He had been chasing the damn bastard for almost a week now on the wild goose chase and this was the closest he had gotten. His brothers were behind him helping with his hunt. He was faster though and could keep up with the wolf.

That bastard had killed on their territory. He killed and mutilated six people. Three adults and three teens. Mocking them with each kill getting closer to their families property. It was an unforgivable offence to them one he would get revenge for.

He tried to run faster there was no way he was going to let him get away. He could just make out the rogue werewolf ahead. The rogue was pure black and larger than an average size wolf. Each werewolf was unless they were just turned then they started out around the standard size wolf. The rogue was also covered in scars from battles that he probably ran from.

He paused what the hell was he doing now? Was he insane?

The rogue stopped standing on steep hill looking down at him. He then looked off toward another part of the forest and he almost had a heart attack.

No he wasn't he wasn't that much of a dirt bag.

No he was. He leapt up the hill and chased the rogue as he headed toward a camp fire.

This was not his day.

The rogue was still ahead of him and would reach whoever it was before he could stop him.

Growling at the situation he pushed himself.

He was getting closer to whoever was there. Damn this whole situation.

He could see the camper. It was a child who definitely should not be out here alone. At the age where if he found him before he would have made him go back home and probably had followed him to make sure he went. He had black hair and freckles. He must have stopped to take a break but what was he doing here? Any path was miles away from the area.

* * *

Ace dropped his bag it was the middle of the day and he was ready to take a break. The temperature escalated to being too brutal to continue. He estimated that he already hiked seven miles and was about another few miles from his chosen campsite.

He gathered some branches and started a cooking fire. He was in no rush if he took too long here then he could easily camp out and continue tomorrow morning. He was planning on being out here for the entire summer, Dadan knew the plan and accepted it easily.

On his way here he was able to catch a wild boar, it attacked him, and it would be enough for him for lunch. He started to gut the boar and get rid of the scraps the last thing he needed was a bear to be attracted by the scent they were annoying to fight.

He continued to prepare his lunch when he heard a large animal moving toward him. He sighed and grabbed a stick that was strong enough to act as a staff. He got ready to defend himself then stared.

What the hell was that? He thought as a large black dog/wolf came running toward him. There was a scar over his eye and headed straight for him.

Ace tried to block with the staff but the second the wolf hit the staff broke and fangs dug into his shoulder.

"GAH!" He yelled and the wolf released him and continued running.

Another wolf that was tan with blue eyes ran into the clearing. Ace watched it as it regarded both him and where the other went.

The second wolf growled at where the other went and howled.

Ace fell to the ground, the bite was burning. He looked toward the wolf except there was no wolf anymore a blond haired man stood where the wolf had been.

The next thing he knew the man was next to him.

"It's alright you'll be okay, yoi." The man said.

"Who are you?" Ace asked trying to stay conscious.

"My name is Marco don't worry I won't let anything else happen to you." He said and Ace passed out from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is the second Chapter of Bitten! Please let me know what you think and check out my other story if you have the time.**

 **Also if there is something that you would like to see in the story let me know and I will see what I can do.**

* * *

Chapter 2 The change

Marco looked down at the unconscious child. He couldn't be over 16 years old. He looked to see two others bound into the clearing. His brothers, they came immediately when he called.

Izo shifted back, "Marco what happened?" He asked looking at the scene.

"Bastard bit the kid before I could stop him." Marco said laying the kid on the ground, said child was groaning in pain.

"I see, I can call home and we can move him there." Izo said biting his own lip in annoyance.

"No time, the change is already starting, we can't move him or his odds of surviving are going to go down." Marco said going through the kid's things. He had a tent that could work. "Help me set this up if anyone else comes by here I don't want to half to explain why he looks as a cross between a person and a wolf." The kid continued to groan in his state. Marco could understand the pain he was in.

Izo nodded and the other wolf shifted back, "What about the rogue?" Jouz asked.

"I hate to say it but leave him for now. The kid takes top priority now, we need to know where he came from and if there are any one else out here with him." Marco said as he and Izo quickly put up the tent.

They carefully moved the child into the tent. The change had already started, his ears were getting longer, and his bone structure was changing. Black hair began to grow over his body.

"Patrol the area discourage anyone from getting close." Marco said making sure the kid would be as comfortable as possible.

"I'll also call Pops he's going to want to know about the child." Izo said as the two shifted and left the area to make sure that there were no other campers in the area. No one wanted their secret to be discovered this way. The rogue would have to wait until this was settled.

Marco carefully laid the kid down in the tent. He saw where that bastard bit him, he removed the kid's shirt the bite would need to be checked. Examining the wound he sighed relieved, it was not too deep and his life would not be in danger from it. It was common enough that new weres would not die from the change but the bite they received. From the looks of it the rogue wanted him to survive the bite and go into the change.

With the delay it would take days to find a trace of the bastard.

He made the child as comfortable as he possibly could. He would be in enough pain for several hours.

He settled himself in the corner. Sure the kid was out of it now but if he woke he would have questions that would need to be answered.

He would also need to keep the kid calm waking up in the middle of the first change would scare anyone. The first change was the hardest and slowest as the body got used to it. It would usually take hours compared to the near instantaneous change that came later.

Clothing was not an issue for them, as they tended to disappear when they shifted only to reemerge when they changed again.

He looked down at the kid even out of it, it was obvious he was in pain. His ears had already turned to those of a wolf, his teeth were getting sharper as well.

Most were also informed of what was going to happen to their body before they were bit. It helped them understand and keep calm.

The kid was lucky though he was out already and should remain so for several hours.

The were broke two of the rules that the packs maintained.

Don't kill humans

Don't turn someone against their will.

Marco settled down and watched the kid, this was his fault if he was faster the kid would have been fine.

* * *

After another few hours he looked as the tent opened and Izo stuck his head back in the tent.

"There is no one in the vicinity, we tracked his scent to the city I guess he was on his own."

"Anything on him to identify him?" Marco asked wondering about the child.

"A cell phone Jouz is going through the calls now, we also called Pops and he agrees that we need to take care of the kid this takes priority over the rogue."

"Bastard knew we wouldn't leave the kid in the middle of the change."

"Pops put the other packs on alert he won't get far." He said.

Marco nodded, "Alright keep a lookout going the kid will want answers when he gets up and I doubt someone would let him travel alone."

Izo nodded, "Sure, good luck with the kid." Izo said leaving the tent.

Marco nodded yea he would need luck with this. So far so good the kid was in the middle of the change and was doing fine for now.

* * *

Ace groaned and felt pain jolt through him. What happened? He tried to think but another jolt went through him.

Right he was bit. A black dog another man came. Where was he?

"Aggh!" He yelled as it felt as though his legs both broke at the same time.

"Kid? Kid, it's okay." Ace saw the man from earlier, something was wrong with him though.

"What's going on?" He asked though his voice sounded odd.

"I will explain everything to you when I have the chance, but you need to relax. Another hour at the most and you will be fine."

"What's happening to me?" Ace demanded why were his teeth sharper? He was confused and in pain. His entire body felt as though it was on fire.

"Don't worry, you're safe can you tell me your name? My name's Marco." He said keeping his voice down to not scare the kid.

"Ace, where are we?"

"You're in your tent we set it up for you. We're still at your campsite." Marco said moving some of his hair out of his face. "Relax you will be fine."

Ace passed out again. Marco sighed in relief he was not awake for any of it. He was going to make it. He looked at the boy's body. Most of the change had already occurred it was a wonder that he could even still understand him.

He smiled and went out of the tent.

"Did you find anything about him?"

"Yea phone is registered to an orphanage in the city, according to records Ace has been there since he was born." Jouz said reading the report on his phone.

"Makes things easier for us we should be able to adopt him no problem he cannot stay with them as he is now."

"Yea we let Pops know and he is going to get all the information sorted out. The adoption center should have no problem letting him adopt."

"They might have an issue with the location though, six murders happened over the last two months."

"All they know is that it was an animal attack." Izo said, "Or did something change?"

Marco sighed, "There was talk that it was a murderer now that he mutilated his victims to appear as though there was a wolf attack. Why don't you two head back and help set things up for when I bring the kid there."

"Are you sure you're not going to need help? Ace might not want anything to do with you?" Jouz asked.

"I can deal with that when the time comes but for now if we crowd him he is just going to reject us." Marco said and the other's nodded.

He waited a while and went back to the tent to see the changes finally finish. It took hours but Ace now looked like a black wolf.

This was going to be difficult to explain to him.

* * *

Ace opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was not in pain. He was definitely tired though he felt as though he had no energy left. He looked around and felt weird.

He looked around but everything seemed odd. His vision was terrible. He could smell everything though. The extinguished fire that he had, the boar that he caught, he could even smell that he had gum in his backpack.

He tried to stand but fell over.

He looked at himself.

What. The. Hell.

He was a dog. A large dog.

The flap to the tent opened reveling the man who was with him when he was bit.

"Oh good you're up."

Ace looked as the man entered the tent. Outside he could tell it was night. He was here the entire day. It was all a blur to him he was fighting a dog it bit him… then nothing.

The man had blond hair and blue eyes and looked similar to the wolf that he saw. No he did see him before he was there when he was bit.

Ace tried standing up again. He was able to get his feet… no his paws under him and stand but was wobbly and the man chuckled.

"It's alright the first change is always the worst. Though I admit I kind of blocked my own out of my mind." He said sitting down. "I imagine that you have some questions and I will do my best to answer all of them. But for now I think it would be best if I taught you how to turn back from being a wolf."

" _What do you mean? How did any of this happen!?"_ he then realized that he just barked all of that.

"I know it's going to be okay, I want you to focus on your human body and imagine yourself turning back." Marco said.

Ace focused and tried to turn back his body felt weird. His senses were becoming duller but still sharper then what he could do before.

He opened his eyes. The world looked normal now. "I… What happened to me?" He said looking he was back to his normal body at least.

Marco smiled as the young teen turned back to his human form. "I am not going to lie to you… Ace when that wolf bit you he turned you into a werewolf." He said fully accepting what was going to happen next.

"What the hell! Does that mean he was a werewolf? Why would he attack me? Why were you chasing him?" Ace asked.

Marco smiled, at least he didn't try to deny that, many would and just say that they dreamed it until they lost control and accepted it, "First off, yes the wolf that attacked you was a werewolf. Unfortunately as to why, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What do you mean? I was randomly attacked?"

"Yea," He said, "He knew I wouldn't leave you in the middle of your first change which usually takes hours and then I have a new werewolf to take care of."

"I can take care of myself," Ace snapped but then thought, "But I guess I should thank you for taking care of me." He was in pain and couldn't move and Marco did help him.

Marco smiled, "You're welcome, and I guess the reason you're out here in the first place means you can take care of yourself, however, you need to learn how to handle the changes and what is different about you."

"So what happens? What about the guy you were chasing?"

"Helping you is more important right now, the other packs are on alert that the rogue would be in the area, he shouldn't be hurting anyone else."

"Why was helping me so important why do you care?" Ace asked confused.

"The first change is a chance, if you're not strong enough to survive it or if you get scared during it and harm yourself in the middle you could have died. Not many survive the change or getting bit in the shoulder for that matter. And we could not just leave a new werewolf on their own."

"Thanks for staying then. Are you going to go after the rogue now?" Ace asked this was not what he had planned for his summer vacation.

"Nope didn't I just say other packs are going to keep an eye out for him? I am going to take you back to my own pack so you can learn about yourself." Ace was not expecting that.

Ace regarded him warily, "And what if I don't want to go?"

"I'm going to convince you." Marco said confident.

"Really what is stopping me from running into the woods now and going back to the city?" Ace asked.

"You're welcome to try but after the change I doubt you have the energy to even walk to the edge of camp let alone get up." Marco said

Ace decided to try just that and when he stood up he felt his legs turn to jelly and fell over. Before he could hit the ground Marco caught him.

"There see don't try something like that until at least tomorrow. Then you can run around all you like." Marco said laying him on the sleeping bag.

Ace looked over to him. "Why were you chasing that other werewolf?"

Marco sighed and brushed the kid's hair out of his eyes, "He's a rogue, and probably just doesn't give a damn about the consequences of what he has done."

"What does that mean?" Ace asked.

"He killed several people in our territory. He was crafty too, took us a while to even find a trace of him. Six kills in two months."

"I heard of those, they were in the town that's on the other side of the woods right?"

"Yep, I'll show you the town it's much better since that mutt ran off. Get some sleep tomorrow is a big day for you." He said. "I'm sorry if I had been faster than this never would have happened, he targeted you just because I was about to catch him."

Ace looked at the older man, "You don't have to feel sorry about it, you're not the one that bit me and wait I was bit! Why is there no pain now?"

"Werewolves heal faster, you're okay now the bite has already closed."

Ace nodded and laid down. This was just a wonderful start to his summer vacation.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter it was supposed to be two and then I went Nahh and made it one longer one. So don't expect many giant chapters for this story.**

 **Let me know what you liked or didn't like helpful remarks are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! Here is chapter 3 of Bitten.

Reviews:

Poemado: Glad you like it so far. I unfortunately cannot do pairings so there will not be one in the story.

* * *

Chapter 3 Adopted

Newgate hung up the phone and sighed.

"Just one issue after another." He muttered to himself.

He was the alpha of the local pack and subsequently ruled the others and kept them in line.

Then he had a mutt kill on his territory testing him and his sons. That was not acceptable this was his town under his protection the bastard will be found and punished.

Marco had come close but lost him when the bastard attacked the kid.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Pops? It's Marco."

"Good to hear from you son. How is it on your end?"

"Ace survived the change and accepts what happened. I am going to start bringing him back today." Marco said.

Newgate nodded, "Good take it easy go at his pace, I called the adoption center earlier they were more than willing to give him to us."

"Really? They didn't have a problem with you randomly calling?"

"Nope, someone needs to take a look at how that place is run they faxed me the paperwork with an additional page saying I wouldn't abandon Ace. They couldn't wait to get rid of the poor kid."

"Well they don't have to worry about us abandoning him." Marco said.

"True, a social worker is going to come in about a month to make sure that Ace settles in."

"Alright he is out now but I can let him know when he gets up."

"Good, be safe and take it easy. If you want to wait to tell him about the adoption I can do it when you get back."

"Its fine, I think he should know as soon as possible that way he has some time to get used to the idea."

"Alright, be safe and I will see you in a few days."

* * *

Ace woke up and rolled over. He felt the changes to his body immediately. His hearing was better and so was his sense of smell.

He left the tent to see Marco cooking breakfast. The older man turned around and smiled at the younger, "Hey there kiddo how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess, and don't call me kiddo." Ace said not to happy about being treated as a child.

"Alright, alright, well anyway we have something's we need to talk about so why don't you sit down." Marco said and Ace sat down near the fire and handed some food.

"Is this about yesterday?" Ace asked as he ate. He got most of the story. Bastard bit him and turned him so he could get away.

"Yea, during your change we needed to learn who you were and if there was anyone else with you." Marco said and Ace looked up surprised.

"I came up here alone to spend my summer vacation here. I live at the orphanage in the city." There was no real reason to hide who he was and it wasn't as though it mattered.

"Well…" Marco said unsure of how he should continue.

"What?" Ace looked at the other confused.

"You don't really live there anymore." Marco said honestly.

Ace blinked confused, "What do you mean? Even though she wants to that old bat can't kick me out until I'm 18?"

"My alpha and father called them once we were sure you would survive your first change, they apparently had no trouble letting him adopt you over the phone and even faxed the paperwork to him."

Ace blinked registering what he just heard. "What do you mean he adopted me? Why would he do that? How could he? Was she that desperate to get rid of me!?" Ace asked in one breath.

"Ace werewolves don't usually live alone they always prefer to live in a pack, he adopted you so that you could have a family and a place to belong."

Ace got up and walked around thinking, he knew Dadan would force him on the first person who showed even the slightest bit of interest never mind that she never met the person.

"Relax, Ace,"

"How can I when I just learn that someone I never even met just adopted me."

"Your right, it is a lot to just take in. How about this you came up here camp right? We can take the long way back and I can teach you what you need to know. This way you have time before we reach the house."

Ace considered the proposal, he doubted Marco would just let him leave and that he would and could very easily track him down if needed. But why adopt him? What purpose did the man have? Did Dadan just really force him on the man? He could actually picture her forcing him on the first person who showed the slightest bit of interest in him.

"Ace? Pops is going to care for you. You will have a home and a family that will care for you." Marco said trying not to startle the kid, he didn't want Ace to run off. Then he really would need to drag him back and that would be an uphill battle to get the kid to trust them again.

Ace thought he was alone for 14 years. Even if it was only because he was a werewolf that the man adopted him he now had a home to go to. He could also legally move out at eighteen if he hated it there.

"How long will it take to get to the town?"

Marco smiled at him, "Depends if we go there on foot maybe a week, or I can call and have someone pick us up."

Ace considered it. "No I would rather go there on foot." It would give him time to think and he really didn't want to be crowded immediately.

"That works why don't we break camp and then get going?" Marco asked and Ace nodded.

As Ace took down the tent Marco put out the campfire and then went to go help Ace.

"So what made you want to come camping over the entire summer?" Marco asked.

"It was mostly just wanting to get away from everything the camp site I had planned is another half day hike away."

"I would think that most people would at least want to bring some people with them." Marco asked.

"No one would, I didn't have many friends in school so I thought it would be a good way to get away from everything." Ace said most of the kids in his school were rich kids who mostly talked about what country they were going to. He only went there because it was the closest school.

"Well I will give you fair warning now you will never fell alone in the house, you just got 15 siblings."

"15!?" Ace asked surprised.

"Yep Pops adopted us all at one point or another. Though I think you're the first that is actually under the age of 20."

"Seriously?" Ace asked he thought he would be the youngest but not the youngest of 15? Was this how big the packs usually were?

"Don't worry about it, though just be ready for the others to want to spoil you." Ace looked over to see Marco smirking and him.

"Hey!" Ace said as they finished packing everything away.

Marco smiled, "Alright now to switch from human to wolf do the same thing I want you to concentrate on your wolf form and shift." Marco said as Ace concentrated.

He focused in on his wolf form and tried to shift.

He opened his eyes to see Marco as a large tan wolf with blue eyes. Looking down at himself he was in his own wolf form.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there everyone I'm sorry I have not been able to update this till now.

Elliot23: Here you go sorry it took so long!

Guest: Thank you for the review. It helps me a lot and I really appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 4

Marco beamed at Ace as he was able to get into his wolf form. The kid was learning fast which would defiantly help them over the days that they were traveling.

"Were going to take it slow for now come on." He said getting up and starting to walk over to Ace. It would take over a week to get to the town and Marco was sure that his brothers wanted to meet Ace sooner rather then later. 'Watch they turn up randomly.' He thought.

"So we can communicate like this." Ace said trying to stand up it was odd going from two legs to having to now navigate having four. His balance was off and it took him some time to figure out how to walk.

"Yes, we can take it slow for now, but if for any reason you get separated from me howl and I can find you." Marco said, "I will be able to track you but that is the fastest way." Ace nodded as he walked over to Marco finally figuring out how his legs worked.

They went into the woods and Ace got used to walking on four legs. He did stumble a few times but he was starting to get the hang of walking. Marco for his part was going at his pace and helping him.

They were using a mountain path that lead further west toward the town that they were going to. They were also getting closer to the cave that he had wanted to use.

He looked to Marco who was walking next to him.

Marco was much taller than he was, next to him He reached to older werewolf's shoulder. He was curious as to the reason behind that but he could ask another time. He carefully navigated the path with Marco following him to make sure he didn't get hurt.

He wanted to try to go faster. He started to pick up the pace. Marco realized what he was doing and Ace could swore he was smiling and easily kept up.

"Take it easy Ace we don't have to rush if we don't have to." Marco said as Ace tried to go even faster.

"I'll be Gahh!" He said as he tripped on a tree root, though in his surprise he whimpered as he tripped. He looked to see Marco looking down at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked though sounded more amused than concerned.

"Fine." Ace said getting up again and shook to get the dirt off of him. His pride on the other hand could use some help.

"Well rest in a bit, you feel fine now but you are using muscles that you have never used before and your body is still getting used to everything." Marco said continuing to walk on the path.

Ace wined. "I don't feel anything though so I should be good to keep going." He did not want the man to think he couldn't handle himself.

"You can be as fine as you want but were still stopping this afternoon." Marco said then if a wolf could smirk he was, "I still have things I need to teach you."

"What?" Ace wondered, tilting his head to the side.

"There still hunting, tracking, how to fight as a wolf, just things like that." Marco said.

Ace guessed those were important things to know he bounded over to be in front of Marco. "So what's the town like?" Ace asked as they continued on the path. It was a simple game trail that was used by the animals in the forest.

"Well it's a small town located right in the middle of these woods at the base of the mountains in the north and east. Pops owns most of the northern land so we can run and hunt without fear of being discovered. We get some hunters there that trespass but we can easily scare them off."

"What do you mean he owns most of the land?" Ace asked curious and now wondering who the man who adopted him was. Also how could someone own a mountain? Weren't those typically not private property?

"Werewolves have a long life span, so he has been amassing his wealth for a very long time and building up the property so we have a place where we are free to be ourselves." Marco said. "The town itself is located about 15 miles from the shore line, and then there is the town itself. I can show you around when we get there. But it's a smaller town Pops gives back to the community though so it has a good school district we are going to enroll you there for now."

Ace looked over to the other wolf and thought, if he didn't like it he could run though he would need to figure out how to fool Marco and the others if they were so good at tracking. He didn't want to be stuck somewhere he hated especially if the only reason that he was adopted was the fact that he was turned into a werewolf and Dadan probably forced him on them.

Ace's stomach took the time to remind him what time it was and growled.

"Alright." Marco said amused at the younger, and looked around and saw an outcropping of rocks, "Come on we can practice your climbing first. Then I can go hunting for the both of us"

"I can help! I can survive on my own!" Ace said not liking being underestimated. He had survived Dadan for years and even then he was pretty sure she was trying to kick him out.

Marco sighed, well that was how it was going to be then. "No Ace you barely know how to run, I will teach you later okay?"

Ace narrowed his eyes, he did not like being looked down on, but then again Marco did raise a good point, "Fine," He said reluctantly.

"First things first." Marco said looking around and walked up to an outcropping of rocks.

They went up to the rocks. There was a small ledge that was covered. "Go on." He said and Ace looked at the rocks.

He figured out what Marco wanted him to do and got ready and jumped up. He got his front paws up onto the rock but unfortunately for him his back ones did not and he slid off the rock. Thanks to his fur he didn't get cut.

"It's all right keep trying." Marco said.

Ace got ready he then leapt again this time he was able to get up.

"Good now wait here." Marco said and bounded off.

Ace laid down, he wondered what would happen when he got back to that house. What was the alpha like? He had too many questions roaming in his head. He looked at his body.

It was all still new to him that he could now turn into a wolf. He wondered if any other pack was able to catch the rouge wolf yet. Probably not seeing as Marco said it took them a while to get even a trace of him.

He looked to see where Marco had bounded off to and debated if he should follow the older.

Yep he should. He jumped down and ran after the older wolf.

* * *

Marco carefully staked the deer. He left Ace in a reasonable protected area not too far away. Thankfully there was prey close by for him to hunt. He didn't want to leave the younger were alone for too long and have him decided to try to follow him.

He was close enough he sprang forward and grabbed an older deer in the neck easily breaking it with his jaw. It was just him hunting for now so his attacks would need to be swift.

The rest of the herd left. He began to drag the deer back. Hopefully Ace listened and stayed where he left him.

He got back to see Ace nowhere in sight. He cursed and smelled around the area to see where the brat had run off to.

He should have expected this but figured the kid would have listened to him. He got Ace's scent and went to find his brat.

* * *

Ace continued to look for Marco the older were could not have gone that far. He thought that he was going in the right direction.

He tried to smell around but with all of the different scents around he couldn't tell which scent was Marco's.

Sighing he turned around to head back and wait for the older were. Marco should be getting back to the outcropping soon.

That was until Marco came shooting out of the bushes in front of him. His fur was up and was showing his teeth. Ace knew he was pissed off.

"What were you thinking!?" He demanded.

"I wanted to go with you!" Ace said, "I was heading back now then you came."

Marco sighed, "Why didn't you just wait for me?" He asked visibly calming down.

"Cause I was board and wanted to explore." Ace said and Marco shook his head.

"Ace you look like a wolf now. What do you think would have happened if someone saw you?" Marco said this brat was going to give him so many headaches he could tell.

"Oh." Ace said in realization.

"Yea 'Oh'" Marco said leading the younger back to the clearing.

"But people rarely come up here and I can take care of myself." Ace said following Marco.

"I thought there was no one up here as well but then I find this kid camping in the woods." He said.

Ace rolled his eyes at the older were, "Can we just keep going?" he said then paused when his stomach growled in hunger.

"Of course after you eat." Marco said teasing the younger. Ace growled at the older.

* * *

In the city a man got back to his temporary apartment. Shutting the door he turned to face the others that were here.

"How did it go boss?" A man asked who was cleaning his gun.

"Alright, got kind of nervous when Marco ended up almost catching up to me but I was able to shake him off in the end." He said. "The kid I bit will keep them off our tail for a while. No way would they let an untrained were roam around."

"Oh we have a new pack member?" Another man asked now interested.

"That old man has him now but we can take him back soon." The man said smirking.

"What the hell are we even going to do with him?" A women asked

"Oh I have big plans for that kid and with him there once we get him, he will be able to tell us all about Newgate." He said, "Well phase one of our plan is complete that bastard now knows that his territory is not secure. Once our preparations are complete we can take his power."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully I can get the next one out faster as well!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter for Bitten. I have no clue when the next one will be out... were getting close to the end of the semester and I have a lot of work to do...

Reviews:

MissSexyRain: Thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate the help!

Guest: Here is the next chapter! You will find out later who the villain is.

Elliot23: Thanks for the review here is the next chapter sorry it took me a while to get it out.

* * *

Chapter 5

Marco and Ace continued to make their way west toward the town. Marco was keeping an even closer eye on him then when they first started on there trip. From the several different times that Ace decided to sneak away from the older and explore on his own. Ace just didn't seem to understand that Marco was responsible for him and if anything happened to him that it would be on his head with the family. Marco looked over at the younger he was a handful but the others would help to keep him out of trouble.

Ace still decided he was going to be fine and kept trying to sneak away to explore the forest. He just wanted to look around to see if there was anything worth exploring.

The older were also began to teach the younger different things about what he could now do. Ace had finally learned how to run without falling over and could now help with hunting for there meals. He also learned how to distinguish between scents as a wolf and was getting better at tracking.

They walked through the mountain path, according to Marco they were about two days away from the house if they kept up the pace.

Ace looked at the older when he stopped, "What's wrong?" He asked. Marco was looking around smelling the air.

"We're going to have some company." He said sounding almost amused. "We can go meet him he's not exactly trying to hide." Marco said and Ace followed him they moved in another direction and Marco slowed down as he went into a clearing. Ace hung back and watched to see what was going on.

Another werewolf or at least that is what Ace assumed he was, came into the clearing as well. He was as large as Marco but had a red coloration with black mixed in.

He shifted back to his human form to reveal a red haired man with a black goatee.

"So where is my new little brother?" The man asked and Marco shifted, Ace followed as well wanting to know what was going on. He shifted as well it was much easier then when he went through his first change.

"No hello for me? I'm crushed Thatch." Marco joked smiling at who Ace assumed to be his brother. 'Which makes him my brother as well now.' he thought.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Thatch said sarcastically to which Marco rolled his eyes. Thatch's eyes soon landed on Ace and he smiled, "So you must be Ace, my name's Thatch soon to be your favorite older brother." The man said wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer.

"He hasn't even met everyone how can you know you're going to be his favorite?" Marco said jokingly.

"Shut it! Anyway since you've been with the kill joy over there for most of the week I thought I would come and check on him to make sure you were being taken care of and all that." Thatch said pulling the younger closer.

"You don't trust me?" Marco asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm fine but aren't we just a few days away? Did you come here on foot?" Ace asked trying to get away from the older.

"Nope, truth is Pops sent me to get the rest of your stuff from the orphanage and some of your paperwork that can't be faxed." Thatch said releasing Ace, "I figured you two would be close so I stopped and checked."

"Is that so, well Ace it's up to you, do you want to get there today or keep heading on foot?" Marco asked.

Ace looked over at the two who were waiting for him to respond. They were out here for a number of days already and it was only two days. "I guess we could head back now." Ace said and Marco smiled. He did like being outside but he would have to meet everyone sooner or later.

"Alright, where did you park Thatch?" Marco said.

"Off the road a bit on a small path," he said heading back toward where he came with the other two following.

They followed him for about a mile when they came to a dirt road. There was a black truck parked on the side. Ace looked around. It was mostly just a dirt path and probably unused most of the time.

"You really went out of your way Thatch." Marco said as they climbed into the car.

"Well I really wanted to meet my little brother." He said then turned to Ace, "Road is a bit rough here but I can head back to the interstate." Thatch said and started the car. "So Acey, Pops has already enrolled you in the local high school and Izo has been waiting for you to get back to take you shopping."

Ace nodded, "But I still have all of my stuff?" He didn't know how he felt about being called 'Acey'.

"He's just wants to spend time with you Ace let him buy whatever for you." Marco said and Ace nodded as Thatch started the truck and started to head back to the interstate.

Thatch was not kidding the road was extremely rough in the area. It was a dirt road with many potholes and rocks in the road.

Ace didn't want to risk talking as he might bite off his tongue by accident.

What felt as though forever, they finally made it back to a paved road. "So you were just passing by?" Marco asked dryly when they got there. Thatch went more then out of his way to meet up with them.

"Yep Izo and Jouz told me where Ace was bit and I could figure how fast you would be going with a new were." Thatch said. "So to catch you up with what has happened, we alerted the other packs to the rouge and are going to see if anyone knows about him." Ace could see Marco nod as the two continued to talk.

Ace only half listened to the conversation the two were having something about the surrounding packs.

He nodded off to sleep.

"Wait no one has found him yet?" Marco asked surprised it had been close to a week and they were right on the edge of two other packs territory. Both of which had very good trackers and should have been able to find the rogue no problem.

"Yea bastard knows how to hide his scent somehow and lay low. They found the scent you were following but it just stopped in the middle. We don't even know what he looks like as a human. So with this new trick of his we have no real idea how to find him." Thatch said.

"It was hard enough to find him the first time." Marco said. "What do you mean he could hide his scent?"

"Just that, we can't find it. We know he headed straight for the city but his trail ends in the middle of the forest. No one can find the bastard." Thatch said, "Though he could be back to finish what he started."

"We'll be ready, we won't be caught off guard again." Marco said.

Thatch looked in the rearview mirror and sighed, "Only other reason I can think of is if he wants to take Ace back."

"I doubt it, he bit the kid to get away he doesn't care what happens to him."

"True but it is a possibility."

Marco nodded, he really couldn't say he understood how the rogue's mind worked. But Ace was used as an escape means, that bastard didn't care about him at all.

"Anyway how was he when you were bringing him over?" Thatch asked confident that said child was asleep in the back.

"He was good with the entire thing, though he might just be starting that rebellious phase." Marco said.

"He snuck away from you?" Thatch asked smiling at the thought.

"Multiple times I had to find caves to barricade the kid in so he couldn't slip away while I was asleep." He said remembering when he would wake up only to find said child gone and more than likely getting himself into some sort of trouble.

"Ha, well were all up at odd hours so we can watch the kid." Thatch said, "Anyway while I was at the orphanage I was told that the social worker will come in a month to check to make sure that Ace is settling in."

Marco nodded that was standard to make sure that the kid was in a good home. Though it was also standard to not let people adopt kids over the phone. Pops was right someone really needed to take a look at how that place was run.

"I was also told to tell Ace that if he didn't like it with us he could go back to living in the mountains because she didn't want him back." Thatch said clearly not happy with what he was told.

Marco had a dangerous glare, "Doesn't matter Ace will just need time to adjust to everything."

Thatch nodded. "Anyway everyone is excited to meet him can you call ahead to tell them?" Thatch asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea just yet." Marco said.

"Why?" Thatch asked confused.

"Think about it, why would he not want to come immediately, even with you finding us he was considering everything, I don't think he wants to be crowded immediately. Everyone is at work today right?"

"Yea they'll be back tonight though I do know that several of them wanted to throw him a small party to celebrate his addition to the family."

"I'll deal with them." Marco said but not looking forward to that conversation with his siblings.

They finally made it to the exit there was not much traffic on the roads seeing as there was just the town here. Thatch pulled into the town. "Should we wake him up? He might want to see the town." Thatch asked seeing his newest brother still asleep in the back.

"Nah. This way he can spend some time with the others and they can show him around."

They drove to the outskirts of the town where the mansion was. The front of the property was surrounded by a stone fence with a gate for the drive way.

The wall held there family crest on it for years. Thatch hit a button and the gate opened and they pulled in. The driveway itself was not paved and a dirt road through the woods.

Marco smiled as the house came into view. It was a large stone house that was built about 300 years ago and was continuously renovated over the years.

It had two stories and a building next to it served as a garage for all of their vehicles. Mostly the family's cars and some other vehicles to get around the property when they were not in wolf form.

Thatch parked the car and turned around to the sleeping child in the backseat.

"I can bring him inside, Izo has already set up a room for the kid."

Marco looked back at the sleeping kid in the back, he would fit in with the rest of the family.

* * *

Hope you all liked the chapter. Ace will be hanging around the house and meeting everyone next.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry that this is so late but here is chapter 6 for Bitten. Unfortunately this story had to take backseat for a while.

Thanks to those that followed and favorite the story.

And thanks to those that reviewed:

Ominous Rain: Thanks! I really appreciate the help!

Chapter 6

* * *

Ace slowly came back to consciousness. Everything around him was soft and warm. Why was it? Weren't they in the woods? He was camping with Marco and usually they would just sleep on the ground in there were form.

He shot up in the bed in confusion and looked around while thinking about where he was. The last thing he remembered was being in a car with Marco and Thatch.

He must have fallen asleep in the car, and they decided to let him sleep. It was more than likely his narcolepsy, he didn't have an attack in the woods so to him it made sense that he was going to have one soon. He looked around, how long was he out for? Thach came in the morning, so afternoon? Where was he? A guest room? Or his new room?

He was in a full size bed off to the corner of the room. There were two windows to what was the front of the house. There was a desk off to a wall opposite of the bed with a closet next to it. On the wall opposite the windows there was a dresser.

The furniture was a darker wood while the walls were a tan color. Opening the closet he found his camping gear, 'it's my room apparently.' Ace thought. He decided to explore the rest of the house he didn't want to just wait around. He opened his door to a small seating area outside his room. There were three other doors around his.

He tried them and saw that each was someone's room. They were varying in what they housed but the sizes and furniture were generally the same. He closed the door and looked around, there was only one way to go, so he followed the hallway toward another part of the house. He didn't see or hear anyone on the second floor so he assumed that they were at work.

The man who adopted him would be around however, he worked from the house most of the time and only went into his office a few times a month. He really could not call him his father yet, he thought his name was Newgate. He promised that he was going to give this a shot if he didn't like it here, he could survive just fine in the woods.

He wondered around more and came upon two staircases that went down to the first level. There was an iron decorative fence that overlooked the front door. A large chandelier was overhanging in the middle. Across from him was a large window so people outside would be able to see the light.

He went downstairs and looked around there were three hallways off the main walk the first was between the two stairs while the others lead off in different directions. He went off down the right corridor. The house was shaped like a U from what he could tell.

He continued down the hall from what he could gather the house was in the middle of a forest.

He turned the corner to see a large sitting area next to two double doors. He listened and could hear Thatch and Marco.

"When's he going to get up?" Thatch said or whined. Based on what he could hear and smell it was the kitchen.

"Let him rest we were on foot for almost a week he's still getting used to his changes." Ace heard Marco said. He considered letting them know that he was awake but decided against it. He wanted to explore some more on his own.

Ace snuck past the door and saw another door slightly opened. He heard the tapping of a keyboard.

He stood outside for a minute wondering if he should knock or go back and tell Marco and Thatch he was awake. He didn't even know who was in that room. It could be Newgate or someone else.

He was about to go back when he noticed that the tapping stopped and the door opened, a man looked down at him. He was a head taller than Marco was and when he spotted Ace smiled.

"Glad to see you're awake. Come on in, Ace." The man said and Ace figured out who this man was.

"I'm sure your brothers will figure out that you are awake soon but before they do why don't you tell me about yourself." Newgate said sitting down on one of the couches in the room. Ace looked around it was the man's office, he sat down on a chair that was next to the couch.

"Not much to say." He said looking around. By the door was the man's desk which allowed him to see out into the sitting area. In front of the desk was another seating area where they were.

A small table sat in the middle of the two couches and chairs in the room.

"Oh? I think there is plenty." He said, "But if that is what you chose. Well you looked around on your way down here but, upstairs is the bedrooms, in this side of the house we have the a small living room, and my office. If you need anything my door is always open to my sons. My room is also down here feel free to come get me if you need anything. On the other side is the dining hall which is connected to another gathering area. These two areas are connected by the kitchen and the main entrance way."

Ace absorbed everything learning where things were in the house, he would still need to explore to really figure it out. "Now why don't you tell me about yourself, what hobbies do you like to do?" He asked.

Ace looked up at him, "Well, I guess I liked going into the nearby woods and exploring. I didn't really like anyone at the school I was at and the feeling was mutual so I didn't get into any clubs at school." Not that he really wanted to the people there could be extremely annoying.

Newgate nodded, "I see, well we are going to try you in this school system, if you don't like it then I can see about homeschooling. But you need to make an effort." Ace nodded and felt relieved that the man was concerned about what he wanted. "Good, well I…"

"Acey you're awake!" Thatch said bursting into the room, "Hey Pops!" He said happily seeing his father.

"Hello my sons," He said as Marco entered as well.

"I just got off the phone with everyone there all coming home soon to meet Ace." Marco said and Newgate nodded. Marco did not mention that several were annoyed that he didn't tell them sooner so they could meet Ace when he got home.

"Good ready to meet your brother's Ace?" He turned to face them. He wanted to say no he was not he didn't think that he would ever be ready to meet 13 new people who were also technically now his older brothers.

Instead he gave a small nod and the three smiled. "Marco why don't you show him around. Thatch I assume from all the noise I hear from the kitchen you're throwing together a small party to celebrate Ace joining the family?"

Thatch grinned, "Yep everyone should start to come back with in the next few hours so we can eat when they're all here."

"Alright carry on boys."

Ace followed Marco back out of the office. There was another door that he gestured to, "this is Pops room, and the general living room that we use for when the company executives come." Marco said.

Ace nodded, but then, "How often do the executives come?" He asked he didn't have a very good track record with important people.

"Not often maybe once a year, usually it's the pack leaders that will come for a visit."

"Why would they come here? Don't they have their own responsibilities?" Ace asked. Marco mostly taught him about his own abilities when coming and some pack structure.

"They do but Pops is the alpha for the entire continent. He has his own pack yes but the other packs follow his authority as well." Marco said. "This way it's easier to settle disputes between leaders."

"Huh." Ace said as the two went through a pair of double doors there was an arch next to them that lead to a sun room.

Ace looked around the kitchen. It was massive, there were two industrial sized refrigerators a large stove and many cabinets.

"Wow," He said looking at the size of the kitchen.

"Yea, this is Thatch's room mostly, he's the one that cooks the most in the family." Marco said, "Weres also have a larger metabolism than most people though I assume you have already figured that out." Marco said thinking back to the amount of hunting that the kid needed sure he could help out after a while but he must have eaten almost five to ten times the amount the rest of them needed.

"Sorry I've always eaten more than everyone else." He said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." Marco said, "Thatch knows so he will make more for you." Marco said.

Ace smiled, that was one of the hurdles for him. Not many people could stomach watching him eat. It was a welcome change to find someone that didn't care.

Marco smiled and led Ace to another part this was a sun room. It was large with tables and chairs set up. The walls were full windows that had blinds pulled all the way up. He looked out to the back. There was a fence that surrounded most of the back there was a patio and a pool.

"You guys have a pool?" Ace asked.

"It's yours as well you live here now." Marco said ruffling his hair.

"Right." He said feeling a little awkward now.

Surrounding the rest of the fence was a field then the forest.

"You can get to the main entrance from the kitchen and over here is the other sitting area and the main dining room." Marco said showing him the two rooms.

"This house is huge." Ace said looking around. There was another sitting area with an entertainment system. The rooms were large and could accommodate many people.

"It has to be now we have 17 people living here." Marco said.

The two then turned to see a car pull up to the house.

"Everyone is going to get home soon so I hope you're ready to meet everyone." Marco said.

Ace looked out the window as the car stopped and two people got out.

'Well this is it.' He thought as a feminine man and another taller man with a black moustache got out of the car and started to walk to the house.

* * *

Ace looked around the dinner table. He was seated in the middle so that mostly everyone had a chance to talk to him.

He did meet them when they got home from their respective jobs. The only ones that he remembered were that Jiru was the local doctor and ran a small clinic, Marco owned a veterinary clinic, Fosa and Blenheim owned and worked in a construction company, and Thatch owned a restaurant in town. The others introductions happened so fast he could barely keep up.

Most of them apparently decided to take off early to come and meet him before dinner. Once Vista and Izo came more and more started to show up to meet him.

Next to him was Jiru and Haruta. Across was Vista, Namur and Jouz with the others seated around them. Apparently all of them had higher than normal appetites and Thatch knew it. The table was filled with all different types of food. Ace smiled as everyone talked to each other. They each did their own to make him feel included without overly smothering him.

"Sorry what?" Ace asked Haruta who had asked him something.

"I said, what do you want to do tomorrow? Izo wants to take you shopping but if you'd rather hang around the house?" He said slightly hopeful. Going by ages he was closest to Haruta who was just out of college and looking for a job.

"Well he does need to go with me to get other cloths, no buts young man." He said as Ace was about to protest that it was fine and he had plenty, "I have seen your wardrobe and you are going to need a lot more than that and some of it is getting pretty worn anyway." Izo said. Ace was starting to get the idea that arguing with him was not going to work anyway.

"Well you two can go in the morning and try to be back before noon." Newgate suggested and both nodded.

"That will work." Izo said.

Ace nodded he didn't really have a choice for now. Besides it should just be the morning and then they would be back.

"So anyway Ace what do you like to do?" Vista asked trying to get the younger to talk more about himself.

"Ahh, well I couldn't really do much at the orphanage so mostly I would wonder around the city or woods." Ace answered turning to the older man.

"It's fine to explore but try to stay close to the house for now until you know the area more." Newgate said from the head of the table and Ace nodded. Though he was still going to explore and probably won't explore just by the house. The look Marco was shooting him meant he knew it as well that Ace was not just going to stay around the property.

He nodded and went back to eating. Ace figured that Marco would warn everyone when he was out of earshot.

So far everyone seemed nice, but he would need to get to know them better before he could say for sure.

* * *

So I didn't really know how I should do the introductions with everyone which is why I skipped and I'm not sure how to do them all but Ace will know them more later. I do have an idea of where this is going but like I said before I am not updating this regularly…

So next update will come just not for a while. Again.

But hopefully not as long as this one.


End file.
